The present invention relates to a device for feeding propellant charges to a heavy weapon, and includes at least one propellant charge magazine and a propellant charge feed mechanism for removing propellant charges from the propellant charge magazine and transferring them to a propellant charge transfer arm that is provided with a propellant charge feed tray that is pivotable into the region behind the weapon and has a propellant charge rammer. A device of this type is basically known and is described, for example, in DE 102 58 263.7 A1.
The object of the invention is to provide a device having the aforementioned features, which has a construction that is as compact as possible so that the often limited interior within a tank turret or the turret housing of a firing unit is obstructed as little as possible and yet the fully automatic supply of propellant charges from the propellant charge magazine to the weapon is ensured. The device should furthermore have such a construction that the possibility is provided of arranging the propellant charge magazine, and at least parts of the propellant charge feed mechanism, within an auxiliary housing that is removably or pivotably disposed on the outer wall of a turret housing.